Funtime Freddy
''Funtime Freddy (Gabriel Connor) Funtime Freddy is the titular antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, and the main protagonist in Moltendimension Scraptunia! He is an animatronic bear with 12 face plates (6 outer, 6 endo). His muzzle, stomach, ears, and cheeks are purple. He has sky blue eyes and black eyebrows. On top of his head is that classic top hat, but with a purple stripe. In Sister Location, his right hand is replaced by Bon-Bon, a blue animatronic hand puppet with red cheeks and a red bowtie. In Scraptunia, however, Freddy actually gets a right hand. Funtime Freddy is the psychopath of FNAF, and the most deranged character in Scraptunia as well. He is slightly broken, which causes his voice to glitch and stutter every now and then. Freddy is easily angered, due to his short temper, but also easy to calm down... unless he's on a rampage, that is. Surprisingly, he's also extremely kind to the Goddesses, and very helpful. Freddy's favorite Goddess is Plutia, due to them being the most feared characters in the game. However, their chemistry doesn't build up that fast. At first, the two of them couldn't even stand each other. Plutia would always try to indimidate Freddy into "becoming her pet", while Freddy would always threaten to "fill her with terror". ''Freddy's changes throughout the story In the Prologue, the player takes control of Gabriel Connor, the child that posesses Funtime Freddy. You are in Circus Baby's Pizza World, enjoying your tenth birthday, when you come across Funtime Freddy. He is programmed to give joy to children, but his code was altered by William Afton, and is forced to kill any child he sees, then stuff them inside his endoskeleton. Just before Gabriel was swallowed, he witnessed William kill his mother, which drives him to the brink of depression... Now Gabriel's soul posesses Freddy, as he revolts against William. You're then introduced to the RPG combat system, where you use basic moves that normal animatronics are capable of, such as the jumpscare. But, just as you defeat William, a dimensional portal opens up and swallows the entire pizzeria and all the animatronics. The characters then undergo a serious backstory change. For Freddy, he went from a stage performer to Gamindustry's strongest CPU God. The animatronics were thrown onto an empty island (the good ones). They have no idea what they're doing there, but all they can do is salvage what is on that island and build a new home. In Chapter 1, Funtime Freddy isn't exactly the type of charcter to easily know he can trust someone. He is very persistent, still psychotic, short tempered, and very serious. Considering that Scrap Baby was once Circus Baby ((She used to perform with Freddy)) Freddy's friend, it made him extremely cautious of whoever he works with. ''Backstory'' Funtime Freddy wasn't always like this. He is actually possessed by a child's soul, known as Gabriel Connor. Gabriel Connor was a cheerful boy of age 14. He was 5' 1", light weight, and in good health. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin, and a bright attitude. He usually wears clothing that represents something about him, or something he likes, such as videogames. He wears white and red sneakers and normally wears blue denim jeans. Gabriel wasn't exactly normal, as a mutation in his DNA sequence gave him the power to control fire, to a certain extent. He had many friends, and loving parents. He had the perfect life. But on October 7th, 2025, Gabriel went to the latest Five Nights at Freddy's convention, which had working animatronics. Gabriel's favorite was Funtime Freddy, and went to visit him. His parents were overjoyed to see their son having a wonderful time........ until Gabriel disappeared... He was taken to the back room by William Afton, who told him he would recieve a special gift. The ironic part is he was not lying, as he gave Gabriel a special Funtime Freddy costume! But what Gabriel never knew was that it was the REAL Funtime Freddy's robotic body, which was equipped with springlocks!! Gabriel loosened the springlocks with his high heart rate, as he slowly bled to death. Unlike William, Gabriel did not survive, and died inside the suit. For 3 years in a row, he was forced to perform as Funtime Freddy, completely helpless and trapped forever..... At least until his anger grew so powerful, that he took control of the suit. He ditched his name of Gabriel, and truly became Funtime Freddy. Soon after, a dimensional portal opened up nearby him, as he called Bon-Bon over. They took a look to see a weird place; an island with several other islands. That was Planeptune, but they had no idea what it was... But they got too close, and were sucked inside the portal, falling towards the ground... But since they're both posessed, the way the Hyperdimension works completely altered their capabilities, and transformed them into Gods. Their past had been drasticaclly altered as well. Thus, their journey began in Gamindustry...... Category:Cameos